


It's all futile.

by TimelessParadox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i use wattpad, meetup, not AO3, white wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessParadox/pseuds/TimelessParadox
Summary: Wilbur waits for Schlatt in a Wetherspoon :^]This is based on my English story prompt for 'when two people meet' and decided to change it to Schlattbur lol. I mixed up a few of his songs together and only a few classmates managed to find out.*Don't like, dont read*
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 10





	It's all futile.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!
> 
> Discord server: https://discord.gg/kZka4AwPTm
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/TimelessP0radox

The clock striked 5 on Wilbur's watch, where was he? Today Wetherspoon was very crowded, not to Wilbur's liking. He's been waiting for 15 minutes, did Schlatt not bother to come?

Wilbur was bored, he impatiently tapped his foot rhythmically that caused a few customers to glance over to him and get pissed. He rubbed both of his thumbs on the temples of his head. The frigid air of the Wetherspoon didn't help with his stress, he ended up regretting his decision to wear a maroon sweater to an occasion like this, it was a ornate restaurant, you'd expect it to be cold. A tap on Wil's shoulder made him jump out of fright, Wilbur whipped his head around, only to feel relieved when he saw it was just the person he's been waiting for. The other's face was painted with a soft smile, he wore the light blue hoodie that Wilbur had mailed to him last year. The pair were the only people in the restaurant that wore informal clothes. "Where have you been, Schlatt?" Wilbur smiled at his boyfriend. “I had troubles getting a taxi, but I’m here...” Schlatt pulled a seat and sat in front of him. He took Wilbur's hands and entangled them with his own. “Are you stressed? Sorry. did I take too long?” Schlatt awkwardly laughed. Wilbur tighten his hands that were in his. “Is it because I won’t be staying with you?” “No worries, Schlatt, now that we have finally met after being so long apart, it doesn’t bother me at all.” Wilbur was indeed stressed, he was scared and worried, but he just had to lie. “School has been a pain back in New York, but I’m glad I could visit you here in Britain,” Schlatt looked at their tangled hands and started fiddling with Wilbur's long slender fingers. All Wilbur could do was admire Schlatt quietly. “Could we order white wine like we usually do?” He finally spoke. He gave Schlatt a comforting smile “Of course.”


End file.
